1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scanning systems for examining biological material and, in particular, to noise reduction in optical scanning systems having a laser to excite fluorescently tagged biological materials.
2. Related Art
Synthesized nucleic acid probe arrays, such as Affymetrix® GeneChip® synthesized probe arrays, have been used to generate unprecedented amounts of information about biological systems. For example, a commercially available GeneChip® array set from Affymetrix, Inc. of Santa Clara, Calif., is capable of monitoring the expression levels of approximately 6,500 murine genes and expressed sequence tags (EST's). Experimenters can quickly design follow-on experiments with respect to genes, EST's, or other biological materials of interest by, for example, producing in their own laboratories microscope slides containing dense arrays of probes using the Affymetrix® 417™ or 427™ Arrayers or other spotting devices. Analysis of data from experiments with synthesized and/or spotted probe arrays may lead to the development of new drugs and new diagnostic tools.
In some conventional applications, this analysis begins with the capture of fluorescent signals indicating hybridization of labeled target samples with probes on synthesized or spotted probe arrays. The devices used to capture these signals often are referred to as scanners. Due to the relatively small emission signals sometimes available from the hybridized target-probe pairs, the presence of background fluorescent signals, the high density of the arrays, variations in the responsiveness of various fluorescent labels, and other factors, care must be taken in designing scanners to properly acquire and process the fluorescent signals indicating hybridization. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,171,793 to Phillips, et al., hereby incorporated herein in its entirety for all purposes, describes a method for scanning probe arrays to provide data having a dynamic range that exceeds that of the scanner. Nonetheless, there is a continuing need to improve scanner design to provide more accurate and reliable fluorescent signals and thus provide experimenters with more sensitive and accurate data.